The Keepers of Shadow and Light
by StarSky
Summary: Win or lose, life or death. That's how the Game's played, as kids clearly know. But the question stands....do they still have what it takes to beat the Shadows?


Title: Keepers of Shadow and Light  
  
Author: StarSky  
  
E-mail: StarSky4ever51@aol.com  
  
Rating: R  
  
Based on: Forbidden Game. Might become a crossover later on, but not yet  
  
Spoilers: FG  
  
It's been nearly 5 years since the last Game was played. Jenny and  
  
her friends have long since moved on with their lives. Now, with a wedding in  
  
the near future and their lives all planned out, Jenny feels confident that  
  
she has left all of the dangers of magic and the Shadows behind.  
  
Yeah, right. Keep dreaming, Sunshine.  
  
The Others are back and with a new Game to play. Secrets and hidden agendas  
  
of the old Games are revealed to the players; truths in life that the kids  
  
depended on to survive will be proven false. True intents will be ruthlessly  
  
revealed.  
  
But this time, it's not Jenny and her friends who mess with forbidden things.  
  
This time, it's not Julian who's the bad guy.  
  
Because, you see, magic is in the blood and this time, a NEW generation has  
  
to play this game of survival.........or else Jenny's plans for the future  
  
will come to a sudden and unfortunate halt.  
  
Disclaimers: Don't you just hate these? Well, obviously, I don't own any of  
  
the rights to the Forbidden Game. If I did, then this would be a published  
  
book and not just a fanfic. :0) It all belongs to the Great and All- Powerful  
  
L.J.Smith. All hail the Autheress!  
  
Author's Note: The name's StarSky. This little thing is just the prologue to  
  
the story. It will make absolutely no sense to you whatsoever since this  
  
scene ACTUALLY takes place in the middle of the story. A little taste of  
  
what's about to come.  
  
And DON'T forget to review. ^_^  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Poor, poor human boy," the voices whispered. "He doesn't even know what's  
  
in  
  
front of him."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tom demanded. He really didn't like where  
  
this conversation was going, just about as much as he likes being alone with  
  
those.....things.  
  
Tom's sense of unease tripled as continued to look around himself. His  
  
frantic hazel eyes searched for the shadowy voices that were nowhere to be  
  
found in the cave.  
  
"See for yourself," the voices whispered.  
  
And at that phrase, that simple, simple collection of mere words, Tom Locke's  
  
world completely fell apart.  
  
The cave was suddenly filled with a rainbow of colors. The strange,  
  
magical streaks started to take on shapes around Tom. 'An attack', he thought wildly,  
  
before he got a good look at the floating streamers. There he saw something that made  
  
his mounting fear melt away, a meaningless emotion compared to what he now saw.  
  
Within the vibrant colors of red, purple, orange, green, and blue, Tom saw image  
  
s. Scenes that he could recognize visions from the past. They surrounded him; he  
  
couldn't get away, no matter where he turned. And the worst thing, the worst thing of  
  
all, was that they all showed the same basic thing.  
  
Julian, that evil bastard, with his hands in Jenny's hair, Jenny looking at him  
  
with fear, captivation, and, yes, desire.  
  
Julian tilting Jenny's face up, her moving to kiss him.  
  
Julian in casual everyday clothes, supporting Jenny and kissing the back  
  
of her neck.  
  
Julian with a black mask on his face and dancing with Jenny at  
  
the senior prom that she had went to with another guy.  
  
The two of them talking out on a balcony.  
  
The both of them arguing in Michael's apartment while everyone else was  
  
apparently asleep.  
  
Julian catching Jenny as she stumbled while getting up from some kind of  
  
feathery blanket.  
  
Jenny moving very close to Julian until their lips were touching and starting  
  
a very slow, sensuous kiss.  
  
Tom felt as if he were about to faint. Or throw-up.  
  
"No," he whispered with a suddenly raw throat. Sure, he had always known  
  
there was something between Jenny and Julian. And he had known they had  
  
kissed at least once to seal that damned oath. But this.............  
  
Distantly, he registered that he was now sitting on the cave floor and  
  
that the images were no longer swirling around him. It didn't matter. Each  
  
and every one was forever engraved in his mind.  
  
"Do you see now?" came the voices. Suddenly they seemed very solicitous  
  
and hospitable. As if they were always on his side and would be until the  
  
end. Unlike some people.........."Do you see how Jenny betrayed you? How  
  
Julian made her betray you?"  
  
Betray? Yes......that was what happened wasn't it? Julian corrupted  
  
Jenny. Made her betray him.  
  
That asshole.  
  
"Yes," the voices hissed. "Yes, feel the betrayal, feel the anger, feel  
  
the hate."  
  
Tom was feeling angry. And strangely powerful. If his mind was not as clouded  
  
as it was, he might have seen the black mist surrounding and being absorbed into  
  
his very body. As it was, all he could see was images of Jenny and Julian together  
  
in each other's embrace. Kissing. He could feel rage and hatred mount by the  
  
second.  
  
Glowing with a dark light, the black mist completely surrounding the  
  
athletic youth, Tom stood up. His gaze landed on a near by boulder, about 3  
  
feet high and 4 across. He glared at the rock that he shouldn't have been  
  
able to see in the darkness. He imagined that it was Julian sitting on the  
  
cave floor, holding Jenny to his chest.  
  
BOOM! (A.N. It's the only sound effect I could think of, so give me a break!)  
  
The boulder exploded into sparkling dust, raining down on the cave floor. A slow,  
  
sadistic smile tugged at Tom's lips. The voices around him began to laugh.  
  
Now the fun would begin. Now they would get their revenge. All of them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
~Jen~ 


End file.
